the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the School Uniform
Harry Smith and the School Uniform is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in June 2015. Plot Harry Smith runs home after another day of hard slog at Colham High School, tracking dog poo from the park all over the hall. James Smith and Grace Smith yell at him, then Grace finds an envelope in Harry's bag and opens it. Inside is a letter describing a new school uniform regime Robert Sullivan is putting in place! From next week Harry must wear a shirt, a purple blazer, a tie, teflon trousers, white socks and school shoes! He rages. The next Monday, Harry puts his uniform on and leaves for school. When he arrives he goes into a disabled toilet no one ever uses, changing into a Horrid Henty t-shirt, jeans and trainers. He stuffs the uniform in his schoolbag, then he goes to assembly. Robert explains the introduction of uniform before catching Harry in casual clothes; he is forced to change into a spare uniform and his normal clothes are confiscated for the rest of term! Back in class everyone laughs at him for wearing a purple blazer despite being dressed in the same clothing themselves. At break time Harry sulks over the fact that nobody is having fun due to the school's strict orders on wearing uniform and keeping it clean. A girl who looks like Mae MacDonald is taking selfies, so David Marshall decides to sneak up on her and do a big fart. However, Mae creeps behind Harry and throws slugs at him; the girl David crawled towards turns out to be Violet Sapsford! The mix-up was made because the uniform makes everybody look the same. Catriona McMillan scolds Mitchell Washington for kicking a basketball at Michael Pritchard, but she mistakes the former for David. She confiscates the basketball before marching around the playground, taking Dylan Cook's Eyepod, Sally Brittan's sweatband, Anthony Amsden's bling, Emma Warren's bracelets and Ian Powell's Smash-It Hardcore. Dylan offers Harry and David £10 each if they can get his Eyepod back. The pair accept, deciding to raid the school's confiscation cupboard and return everything. Harry begins the scheme by throwing a pine cone at Catriona's head - William Fraser gets blamed for it, allowing the pair to sneak into the building. Due to everyone wearing the same clothes, Samuel Davidson, Emma Kenn, Mélodie Chaucer and Walter Wheeler walk past them without saying a word. They soon reach Robert's office, noticing he is in there typing a letter about an upcoming school anniversary party. Harry pushes over a display about the school's 50th anniversary and David lets out a massive fart through the tiny gap under the door; Robert dashes out due to the smell and sees the wrecked display. They creep inside and David picks the confiscation cupboard's lock with a paper clip. Harry finds everything Catriona took earlier along with a few more bits. He uses his Horrid Henty t-shirt to scoop up everything Catriona took earlier along with a few more items. The pair are escaping through the open window when Robert, having fixed the display, returns. He only notes the culprits are wearing purple blazers, shuddering as he notices the uniform makes every boy with brown hair look the same as Harry and David. The next day, Harry and David receive their reward for returning Dylan's Eyepod. Another assembly is called. Robert announces that he has abolished the uniforms after yesterday's incident; everybody cheers. At break time Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre tease Harry and David yet again. The boys respond by kicking footballs, missing and hitting Catriona instead! They are given referrals, though they are happy to have the good old non-uniform days back. Music *Thunder Force IV - Remember of "Knight of Legend" (plays when Harry and David pick the cupboard's lock open) *Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES) - Staff Roll (plays when Robert announces the abolishment of uniforms) Trivia *Scenes of this episode involving the retrieval of Dylan's Eyepod are featured in a flashback Harry has in the episode Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework!. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes